A Betrayed Rose in Green
by recalibrate
Summary: Ruby and Jaune are in the world of Rangers after Ruby is betrayed by almost everyone even Yang. Now they must learn new skills to survive as a cold heart yearns to finish the unfinished job of killing them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my third story. I'm sticking with these kind of stories. This story will have some character deaths and war situations.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it. Please review.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and rooster teeth**

 **Rangers Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Scythes and swords last night in spring**

 **Near the end of the tunnel fight**

 **Remnant POV**

As we fight our way on the top of the train the fight gets bloody. Ruby was speeding up as she swings her scythe around making bullets fly everywhere. White Fang fell in waves as she spins.

Down in the train Yang, Blake and Weiss are fighting to the front cart. The umbrella girl vanished when they all attacked at once and the white fang lieutenant fell in a few strikes. They almost reached the front car when the coupling what shot. They look up and see Ruby being pushed back by a hail of bullets. Ruby jumps back just as the Lead cars are moving off. She lands and more bullet fly at her

A volley of bullets bounced off her scythe and barely missed Weiss's head by a millimetre. Then Ruby sees the train is splitting and she jumps over to her team mates. Weiss is spitting flames. Ruby just let Torchwick go. When they get back they hear that solo missions are now open for them to take.

Ruby decides to take these missions when her team sleeps so she can work hard and show she is worth being here. But Weiss sees her leave and decides to get revenge and she knows who to get help from. She smiles as she watches me walk to the forest, she sends a message to 3 other teams and team CRDL.

 **Ruby POV**

After mountain Glenn no one talked to me. It started off with just Weiss, Team CRDL and some other first year students. But then more of my friends just blow me of like I was a fly. Some of the teachers started to pick on me in classes. I could only think and ask myself why this was happening.

It's been 3 months since then. The Vytal festival has been and gone. Coco from team CFVY won. Solo missions become open to us, so I took them when I could, so I could get stronger. I lost my right eye from a lucky swing by an Ersa on my third mission, I never told Yang how it happened. After 3 months of being alone, the one person I thought I could trust, shatters my heart.

I was in the rose garden cleaning Crescent Rose, when Yang walks up to me. I look at her with my good eye. She looks angry but I don't know why.

"Hey Yang" I say calmly.

"Don't hey Yang me you little bitch". She snarls at me.

I'm shocked at what just happened. What did I do to make her hate me so much?

"So what's this I hear about you doing midnight favours for guys around school"? She asks, her eyes going red.

"I don't know what the hell you're on about. I've been doing sole missions and they all run at night, go check my mission log. I lost my eye doing a solo mission." I say in return. I move to sit when Yang grabs my hair and slams my face onto the stone fountain to my right. My aura stops the impact from causing any problems.

"What was that for"? I scream

"I know your lying. Cardin's going around school claiming he's banged you 8 times this month and he knows about your birth mark on your back" She screams. Getting ready to defend myself I grab CR and get ready.

"He only wishes and he only knows about that because he was perving on the girls change room near the start of the year. You found him and smashed him through 7 walls into the teachers' lounge". I state in a calm voice.

"What about everyone else who says you do this. My sister would never do this". She shouts.

"And my sister would defend me and know I would never do that". I say back. I start to walk away when I see Weiss with her rapier out at one of the garden entrances. I look around and the entire first year class and half the second year class have me surrounded. Yang was a diversion.

"So this is how it ends". I say looking at the only silver tipped rose in the garden. "So I die because my sister believes a stupid rumours, my friends turn on me and now what, I get murdered". I ask looking around.

"No". Says a male voice. I look and see Jaune walk over to me shield out and sword at the ready. "I'll stay by your side crater face". He says with a smile.

"Thanks vomit boy" I say as a tear roles down my face. I whisper something into his ear, he grabs my shoulders, jumps and I activate my semblance. In a flurry of rose petals we vanish.

"Where did they go"? Shouts Weiss

"There is only one place to go". Cardin says pointing into the emerald forest.

 **Remnant POV**

The massive group spreads out. They make a massive column and make it impossible to get past without a long bloody fight. Ruby knows this. As they move to the cliff, they see there is nowhere to go but into the Grimm infested forest.

"What are we going to do"? Asks Jaune.

"I'm thinking" Ruby replies. She then sees the jump pads. "Jaune we will need to go into the forest and run that way. We come back at night fall in a day or two and tell Ozpin what's happened". Ruby says with confidence. She then resets a jump pad and pulls Jaune onto it.

As they launch they see Pyrrha run into view. She throws her spear but it hits Jaune shield. Ruby helps them land and they keep running. Aiming for the forest temple to then find a safe place.

On the cliff everyone else has gathered.

"They got away. We need to find them". Yang says.

"Calm down. Bulkheads are on their way now to get us down there". Says Weiss.

"What will we do about Jaune? He's working with her" Asks Cardin.

"He dies with her" says Weiss. Then 15 Bulk heads appear and start to transport the students to the forest. Pyrrha saddens at hearing this, then gets mad. Ruby will pay for taking her love from her.

 **Jaune POV**

As we run I think about whether I should tell Ruby she still has people who care about her in school. I see I'm falling behind so I chase her and start to walk next to her.

"Why did you help me back there"? She asks me.

"You looked like you could use some help" I say with a smile but she wasn't smiling.

"Then why didn't you help me at school, or offer to go with me on missions. I lost my eye because I had no one to help me" She screams storming off to the temple. I walk over to her.

"I wanted to help, but if I did we would not have known they were trying to kill you". I shout back. She lays down and cries on the temple floor. "I wish I could just go somewhere, where I could fit in more". She cries softly.

Some old runes on the temple light up but most aren't glowing. A 2 gun shot's ring out and a bullet smashes into Ruby's hip. I block one with my shield.

"RUBY"! I shout as I run to her. Another shot bounces off my shield. Ruby's blood fills the cracks in the floor. The last of the runes glow as a bright light flairs. I look out to the forest and see everyone, I look to see who took the shoot and it was Pyrrha. I look at her and one question leaves my lips, one question I need to know the answer to.

"Why are you all doing this to her?" I ask a tear in my eye as I hold her. It was Weiss who answers first.

"It's because she never belonged here, she stole my rightful place as leader and she almost blew the mission by getting court". Weiss states, Anger starts to fill me.

"SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND. THE ONLY PERSON WHO WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE NOT A PILE OF MONEY"! I shout loud. Now crying. I look and point at Yang.

"And you. I can hardly stand to look at you. You don't deserve to have someone as special as Ruby in your life. All you care about is finding your stupid mother". I say in a really bitter tone. I then look at Pyrrha. The light is blinding but I can still see her.

"And you, I never want to see your face again". I say. Everyone was shocked at that last part.

Cardin speaks next.

"Well now that's over with Jaunie boy, hand her over and we will only make you a mute." He explains, as he nods Dove points his gun sword at us. He fires.

I put up my shield but more people start firing. I flair my aura and an explosion happened. In a flash of white I open my eyes to see we are in an old castle. Where are we? I ask myself.

 **Remnant POV**

Everyone with a gun was shooting the temple. Then the massive flash of light, Jaune and Ruby vanish. When the smoke cleared all but 5 people were shocked at the disappearance. Weiss was pissed that Jaune had made her look a fool, Pyrrha was crying her eyes out that Jaune hates her, Yang is confused and shows no emotions as she tries to think of what she did wrong, Cardin doesn't care and Coco arrives to take everyone back. She had no idea what happened.

"HOW DARE HE MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL" Weiss screams. "He will pay. I will destroy him". She says.

 **Jaune POV**

"Where are we" I ask myself. I look through a window near us and only see trees. I move over to Ruby. She is still bleeding but it's slow. Her aura is working overtime to help her, so she is unconscious. I take my jumper pocket and rip it off, I then use my jacket sleaves to hold this pad in place. I pick her up and carry her on my back. I walk out of the destroyed building and head into the woods.

The woods was quiet. It was a calm that I have never known in a forest in Remnant. But there was something that was sitting in my mind that screamed danger but a danger I didn't know. I keep walking till I hit a small creak. I put Ruby down and test the water. It's cold and clean. I drink the water and calm down. I start cleaning Ruby's wound when 5 armed men walk out of the bushes. They have their weapons out and they mean business. I pull Ruby back and draw my sword, my shield folds out and it shocked them.

"Drop your sword and shield boy, you're out numbered and I don't think your dad's sword will help you". Says the Bandit with the crossbow.

I raise my sword. I'm not going to drop my sword till I know why you want me to lower my sword". I say back, getting into a stance.

"Well we will take the girl off your hands and take your things. What else would bandits do?" He laughs. The others laugh with him.

I raise my sword and get my shield up. "You're not taking her or our things" I say with a growl. The crossbow guy just shakes his head. He then points the crossbow and fires. I just move my head when the arrow makes a big cut. I charge and slice the first man down without a thought. I pull my blade out and deflect a blow with my shield. I stab him in the arm.

Things were looking up but the leader shot another arrow and this landed in my left forearm. I shout in pain. I take out the next guy but I drop my shield. I then see 2 arrows take out the last 2 guys. I look behind me as my vision is blurred by blood coming from the cut on my head. But I can make out 2 people on a hoarse before another man in armour catches me as I fall. I look at Ruby and black out.

 **Unknown POV**

 **5 minutes before**

As I ride on Tug, Halt, Horace and I are on our way to do a brief job. We were told some bandits are attacking travellers along this road and we were told to find them.

"We have been up and down this road for almost for 4 hours and nothing". Says Horace. Halt sighs.

"It's called patients. We will find them in time". He says calmly. "For now we keep looking". Finished Halt.

We then hear the clash of swords, smash of a shield and the cry of death. He get off our horses and creep into the woods. We find a creak and on the other side, a blond boy his fighting the bandits we were looking for. 3 lay dead but the boy is losing a lot of blood and he has an arrow in his arm. I look at Halt and we draw our bows and shoot. Killing the last 2 bandits. Horace runs to the blond as he falls. He's looking at a girl in a cloak and an eye patch on her eye. She looked no older than 15. She had a wound on her hip.

"We need to get them to red mount". I say to Halt. He nods.

"That would be for the best Will" he says talking to me.

We put them on Kicker, Horace's horse. We ride to the castle when the blond speaks.

"Ruby I'm sorry" Was all he said that trip. As we stop for some water we have a look at the girls wound. Whatever it was went clean through and she is still bleeding.

After 10 minutes of fixing the wound we look at the boy. He seems shaken and looks defeated. Horace walks over to him and looks at the boy and his weapon. The boy grips the hilt and the handle and just looks at him with a message that just says 'back off', Horace grips his own sword and he sees the boy is about to spring into action if he tried to take the weapon. He steps back, looks at me and we draw our weapons and look at him.

The boy has look at us and just placed his sword on the ground and leans against a tree. Horace takes the sword and examines the blade. Not a single scratch, yet the blade looks hundreds of years old. He sees writing etched into the blade. He reads it out loud.

"Crocea Mors" He says aloud. The boy looks up at him and nods. He speaks.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war". We look at him puzzled then a faint raspy voice is heard.

"Look like a family air loom to me. Well I like it, not many people have appreciation for the classics". We look and see the girl is awake and smiling as she says it.

"Yeah, the classics". The boy replied with a smile. The girl stands up and tries to walk to the boy. She takes the sheath and the sword from Horace and walks to the boy. She falls to the ground but crawls over to him. Handing him the weapon back. He then pulls a metal red box from his back and hands it to the girl. She smiles as she lays there asleep now. The boy strokes her hair softly.

In this whole event Halt has stayed quiet not saying a word. He looks at the boy and asks his name.

"Boy what's your name?" He asks in a neutral tone.

"Jaune Arc, short sweet, roles off the tongue. Lady's love it." He reply's with a smirk.

"Do they"? The girl Mumbles in her sleep. The boy smiles at her statement.

"And the girl?" He continues.

"Her names Ruby Rose" He says as he keeps patting her head. Horace speaks up.

"That sword, it looks old. Yet there is no sign of wear or tear on it. What is it made of"? He asks.

"Super-heated steel, hammered for 12 hours and the steel rods are then twisted together and hammered more. Then it's infused with a rare Dust to give it the finish. So Dust Steel". He replied. Horace was confused. He has never heard of mixing dust into a sword and what does he mean by super-heated?

Halt speaks up.

"So why are you in the woods with her injured like that"? He asks, the boy's face darkens. He stops stroking her hair.

"We are on the run". He replied.

"On the run from what"? I ask. We all grab our weapons on instinct. He looks at us, it's a sad look.

"We are running from those we once called comrade, allies, teammates, partners, friends. He looks at Ruby. "And Family". As we look, we see the girls awake and she is crying from her good eye. For the rest of the trip to Castle Red Mount, we are silent.

 **Ruby's dream**

 **Ruby POV**

I'm in a black world where there is nothing but a distant light. I walk towards it. I look and it's my room. I see a computer and its date. I put a hand to my mouth. It's the day I found out my Mum died.

5 year old Ruby lay crying on her bed. The door opens and I see 7 year old Yang walk in. I'm crying as I watch the memory.

"Hey Ruby, come here" Young Yang says pulling Young Ruby into a hug.

"Mummy is never coming home" She says as she cries.

"I know. But I promise I will look after you and never leave you no matter what". Yang says. I laying on the ground crying harder as I watch this.

"Thank you Yang. I love you big sister". Ruby says. At remembering this I lose it and cry harder. But unknowing to her Yang was having the same dream. She mumbles in her sleep.

"I love you too sis". A tear roles down her cheek.

 **Remnant**

 **Remnant POV**

The first years sit in their dorm rooms thinking or discussing about the day's events. All but one that is. One who's hair is white as snow. She is in the library reading a book on ancient runes and the Emerald Forests history. She finds a match to the runes she needed.

A dark aura covers her. They were alive and she is pissed. She looks up and is now fuming with rage.

"I will look for them, I will find them… and I will kill them" She states slamming the book shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, recalibrate here. Here is the second chapter. I hit over 200 views on this story within 10 hours of posting it. Thanks to all my readers in America for that. This book so you all know will be based after the Oakleaf Bearer. So no samurai. OC moments for characters.**

 **Have fun and please review or PM any ideas you think would be good.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and rooster teeth**

 **Rangers Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Healing and a Grimm vision**

 **Jaune POV**

We have been riding all day when I saw something in the distance. A red object was sitting on a hill. As I focused on the object, I saw that it was walls. They were in a triangle shape with a small castle in the middle. As the setting sun's rays hit the walls they shone a reddish colour.

"That castle red mount". Spoke the boy known as Horace. As he speaks it brake my concentration.

"I can see why". I say with a slight chuckle.

The boy known as Will speaks up. "I'll ride ahead and let them know we are on our way." He states. The old man known as Halt nods as Will rides of at a fast pace.

"Do you think your doctor will be able to help Ruby"? I ask Halt. I look at her nervously as I can see she is still in pain.

"I'm sure he can help her. But this wound it's like no arrow wound I've ever seen". He says.

"It wasn't an arrow, it was a bullet fired from someone we called friend". I say looking down. Hatred surrounds me as I mention the word friend. Halt looks at me with a questioning look.

"So I never asked you guys. Where on remnant are we"? I ask. They look at me confused.

"What's remnant?" Horace asks. I look at him confused at his question.

"The planet we are currently standing on" I reply looking at them.

"No we are no earth in the kingdom of Arulan." States Horace.

"No we are in Vale". I say. Now I'm worried. Halt speaks.

"Horace is right. This is the kingdom of Arulan and this is Earth." I look at them and I don't know what to say.

"What is this planet Remnant you speak of and what's Vale?" Asks Horace. We are riding through a village. I look and everything looks so medieval.

"Remnant is where we come from and Vale is our Kingdom". I say looking around and now everything clicks. The out dated weapons, use of horses and why they said arrow wound instead of bullet. We ride up to a gate when I see Will there with a man and a woman who must be the doctors and a girl with blond hair. I can tell from here they like each other. God people must be so oblivious if they can't tell that she likes him. How could he not notice? ( **Ha get it** )

They take Ruby and take her inside. I dismount Horace's horse and look at Will as he walks over with the girl.

"Jaune. This is Alyss, Alyss, this is Jaune". He says introducing us.

"How do you do" she asks giving me a curtsy.

"Very good thank you, but I'm worried about my friend". I say with a bow.

"Well let's take you to the healer's room". She says as we walk inside. Halt yells Will and Horace something and they enter. As they walk along they see a lady in a fine white dress. It reminded me of Weiss. My body language darkens at her name. 'How could I have fallen for her' I thought to myself.

"Hey Casandra" Will says with a wave and smile.

"Hello Will" She replies. "And who is this". But before Will can speak, I become an idiot and open my mouth.

"The names Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue. Lady's love it." I say but I sadden at the joke I first made to Ruby. But this girl just laughs. She gives a curtsy and smiles.

"I am her royal highness, Princess Casandra". She say with a smile. I blush and it hits me like a brick wall. I just flirted with a princess. 'Ha take that Cardin'. I think to myself.

"Oh argh sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I say to her. I blush and look away at how this became really awkward. Horace was just staring at me with a slight glair. I brush it off and continue.

"So can someone people show me to the infirmary" I ask them. Alyss nods and motions for me to follow.

 **Ruby POV**

 **Dream**

For what felt like hours I've been in a small forest with a cliff and a grassy plain. I have given up looking around so I head to the cliff edge. It reminds me of the cliff where my mother's grave is. I look out into the distance and watch the sun set when I notice that parts of the world are starting to have massive spires of white light. Everything seems to be falling apart and all I can do is watch.

As I stand on the cliff edge more white fills the area. It's taken about half the area when a column appears in front of me. As I look at it, it seems to have someone in it. I pull them out and I step back in shock. It's Yang but she's confused, though when she sees me I can see a confusing amount of emotions fill her face. Anger and worry, hatred and sorrow, pain and calmness. She didn't know what to do.

"Yang why" I ask the dream Yang. But she reply's to well for it to be a dream.

"What do you mean? You and Jaune blew up and we couldn't find either of you". She says pointing at her. As they stand there. A rock forms into something on the edge of the cliff. Neither notice it.

"You all attacked me and tried to kill me. What kind of sister turns on family" I shout at her.

"The kind that wants her real mother back. Summer was a great mother and I want her back but, I still want my real mother. And so you know Summer never liked you. No one did." She says with a smile. But I see the alter form and smile.

"Why don't we ask her then" I say with a wide grin. Yang then notices the alter and she pushes her aura into to the alter.

 **Later**

 **Ruby POV**

 **Awake**

Throbbing pain. That's all I could feel coming from my hip. It burned but I could feel a numbing agent and something cold being put on the wound. I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a strange room that I don't recognise. Then it hits me. Where is Jaune? Did Weiss get him? Is he being tortured? Where am I? Is Weiss keeping me alive to kill me later?

I try to move but pain shoots through my side. The numbing agent isn't working. I start to concentrate and flow my aura to the wound. I hold in moans of pain as I feel the bullet being pulled out by my aura.

After a few minutes I feel the bullet fall out of the wound and land on the stone floor with a satisficing clink. I look at my wound as it slowly heals with a red glow. A slow stream of rose petals falling instead of blood. I stand when I see a lady in a maid outfit look at me and walk over.

"You are to stay in bed". She says pushing me down. She doesn't see the rose petals. I hear a knock on the door and she walks over. A man in a green cloak is there talking to maid and she nods at something then walks over.

"You're to come with me dearie". She says while taking my hand and pulling me out of bed. She passes me my cloths.

'Wait cloths'? I look down and see I'm naked under the sheet. I go bright red as I look. I grab my cloths and start to dress when I look at myself. Scars and injury's dot my pale skin like paint on a canvas. I feel my eye throb in pain slightly. My eye patch is also gone. I dress and see it sitting on a table. I pick it up and place it over my eye. But I stop and look at a mirror that sits on the wall. I look at how different I looked compared to three months ago.

I hardly smile anymore and now my bright silver eyes seem to have become a dull grey. I'm at least 4 inches taller now, I don't need help with height. I look more adult like now. My chest and hips have slightly filled out more but I don't think I will get to Yang's size.

But at the thought of Yang I look down at the ground. I move to a chair and do up my combat boots. Crescent Rose is not here so I assume she is with Jaune. I clip my cloak on my shoulders and walk to the door. 'Time to see where we are'. I think to myself as I open the door.

 **20 minutes later**

"How big is this place"? I say aloud. The maid who was with me disappeared after 5 minutes into my search. So now I just wonder alone. Going past the same statue 6 times. I see a guard standing in front of a door and walk over to him. He looks at me and seems unsure what to do. He knocks and 3 more guards exit the room. They look at me and 2 point some pikes at me. I take a step back and that's when I see Jaune down the hall.

I feel a twinge of relief in my chest as I sprint past the guards. One thrusts the pike at me but it's stopped by my aura. The guards look confused as I move. I jump into the air before I reach Jaune.

"JAUNE"! I shout as I land on him. Both of us falling to the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms hold me close to him.

"Jaune, what happened, where are we, who are they and what's happening?" I ask freaking out. I must have looked really silly because Jaune just laughed. He laughed then I hear someone behind me.

"Ruby what are you doing?" They ask. I look and see its Jaune. I look at him confused. I look at the blond man I tackled and it's someone I have never seen before. I quickly stand up and bow.

"SORRY!" I say. I then feel 2 sets of strong hands grab me from behind. I turn and see the guards have court up to me and look pissed.

"You're coming with us. You're under arrest for attacking the king" They say starting to drag me off. Wait king. I look and see the fine cloths and how confident he looks. Jaune could never get that look again. Not since the ersa attack when he saved Cardin. I see Jaune draw his sword and point it at the guards.

"Leave her alone" He says in a dark tone. I feel a shiver down my spine. He has never sounded so dark before. One of the guards drop me as the other continues. I see 3 more men arrive. 2 in green cloaks and 1 in armour. The one in armour speaks.

"Stop. Where are you taking her" he says.

"To the dungeon sir knight. She attacked his royal highness". He says with a confident tone.

"It's ok. I'm not harmed. She thought I was her friend here. She must still be a bit drowsy" the king says. He stands up with the help of the knight. "Now if we can all put our weapons away and let her be, we can start our meeting and introduction for our friend here". He says pointing to me. The guard just drops me and leaves me there as they continue on. Jaune walks over.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." He says with a smirk. I just role my eyes and look at him as he helps me up.

"Are we just going to repeat everything we have ever said to each other" I say looking at him. A smile on his face at the memories of what went on when we first went to Beacon.

"Maybe. Depends on how long it takes to get boring or we run out of them". He says with a shrug. A big grin on his face.

"Well now that the reunions over, we should continue your highness". The older of the 2 in green says.

"Yes we should. My daughter has waited long enough, so has Gilan". The king says as they walk towards his study. I look at Jaune and we run after them.

 **Back on remnant**

 **Yang POV**

Weiss has been on a rampage in the library ever since she found that book. She keeps muttering about killing Ruby and Jaune, but they disappeared so why is she worried.

For some reason, at the thought of Ruby, a single tear falls down my left cheek. I quickly wipe it away. Why is this happening? I woke up 3 days ago crying my eyes out, then I was fine now I'm crying again. What's wrong with me? I look and see Nora running towards me.

"Yang, Weiss called a meeting. Apparently she knows where Ruby and Jaune have vanished to". She says. I look in surprise and I feel a brief flicker of happiness that Ruby's ok. I smother it as I follow her.

We run for 5 minutes and we reach a clearing in the forest around the school. All the people involved in what happened to Ruby and Jaune are here. I see Weiss on a podium looking like she's the queen.

"You're all probably trying to guess why you're here" She says. Every one murmurs in agreement. "Well I have news. Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc are still alive". She says in a dark, joy filled voice. She looks around the group and most are shocked.

"She has somehow activated an old aura temple. These temples were meant to send you around Remanet to get away from hordes of Grimm but it didn't work. People when missing. Until the missing returned from multiple worlds. Each temple sends you to a different world. They are alive in a different world and we are going to finish the job" She shouts. Basically everyone there shouts in agreement. But a small group. They seem to shut everything beyond them being alive out.

They whisper together and move off. Nora joins them as they walk to the school. I look back to the stage and see Weiss also saw this group and she looked like she wanted to freeze them forever.

 **Ozpin POV**

As the rally dispersed I watched the group. I could see Miss Xiao long, was in conflict with herself. Miss Schnee looks like she wants to rule the world or burn it all. Still deciding on that one. I hear my door open and my group of spy's walk in.

"So what's the news then" I ask them.

"Weiss believes that they are alive. They apparently went through and old portal or something" Says the leader. I turn to face the window. Things are going to be getting tough and god help us when Schnee finds a way to start the portal.

 **Weiss POV**

I saw the group leave and I'm pissed. How could they not be happy? I pull out a note book and tick next to a work. Phase one is complete. Phase two is now a go. I say to myself. I look into the forest and smirk.

"I'm going to find you and trust me, when I do you will wish you died before then". I say turning and heading back towards the school. 'Soon I'll control this school and be able to formulate my plan'. I say to myself. Letting loose a massive evil laugh.

 **Remnant POV**

 **That night**

The temple is quiet and all seems calm. A meteorite burns up makes a shooting star. At the temple black cloud moves to the temple. Red eyes are everywhere. The biggest one growls as a small group sniffs around the temple. One hits a rune's and they start glowing. With a bright light the group vanishes.

I big one walks to the temple and looks around for the other group. He hits the rune and a bright light envelopes him.

When he comes too. There are 14 of them. He looks around and smells the air. Fear is ripe in this world and he wanted it all. His eyes flashed red as they all move into the forest and start looking around their new home. They hear a group of people and he licks his lips. The charge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I've been at work a lot. I've been working a lot. For those in Australia I'm at Bunnings. Guess where and I'll do a shout out. PM Answer**

 **So here is chapter 3 and its time to heat things up.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Force of darkness appear and alliances form**

 **Cassandra POV**

 **Kings study**

I had been waiting in the study for some time. I was growing bored and was about to leave when they arrived. I see my father, my friend Will, my new crush Horace, Jaune, Halt and the girl in red who was in the infirmary. Wait, how is she out of bed and awake now? I think to myself. She looks at the party as they enter. The girl in red stares around the room and sees a book shelf. She wanders over and starts looking at a book.

Jaune just shakes his head, as he looks at her. The girl starts to read one of the older books. When I look I'm surprised as it's a book on combat history and strategy's. I shake my head as I look at my father as he moves to his desk. We wait for the other to get comfortable before he starts.

"So the reason we are here is to get more details about why you're here and where you have come from". Says my father. I look at the 2 teens as they look at my father. Ruby looks back to the book and I thought I could see tears build up in her eyes. I look over to Jaune who seems to stiffen at the thought of the past. Jaune looks at Ruby. She is looking down more. Her bangs are covering her eyes but she nods.

Jaune walks over and rubs her back. Ruby wipes her face as Jaune starts to speak.

"Well to understand this, first I will tell you of our world". Jaune says starting to tell a story as old as time. He explains about how they came from dust and that we struggled to survive against the Grimm. Then he explained dust and how it saved us.

"And as for our story. It all started on a starry night." He states. Ruby looks up. Tears only leaving her left eye. Jaune explains about what Ruby did. Their flight to Beacon, the initiation, school drama. When he reached the fateful mission he stops.

"This part I have heard to many twisted versions of so only Ruby can tell you." Jaune states looking at the girl. A dark line leaves her right eye. She has been crying nonstop. She starts to slowly cry bloody tears from her right eye. She stands up and walks to the window. She stares out it, looking at the beautiful green forest.

"When we arrived at mountain Glenn we were all in high spirits. Grimm to fight, our first real mission and no classes for a week." She says with a slight smile fondly at the memory. We all look at the girl. Shocked at how calm and innocent her voice sounded. She continued. Her smile slowly dropping.

"As we moved deeper into the city, Weiss seemed to get tenser. Like she needed to do something but she couldn't" Ruby states. She explains the next events. Her capture and rescue. The train and how she let Roman go.

"Weiss started to blame me for everything that day" She says.

"Not long later we could take solo missions. We could have a second but most were easy missions. By my third mission, most people hated me. My sister started to avoid me and no one would want to be around me".

"I lost my right eye on that mission. I failed to stop the attack but I managed to kill the Grimm. Then after 20 Missions My sister started to have a go at me and call me a liar. Jaune stood by my side and then we got to an old temple and now we are here." She says as she silently cries. She places a hand over the eye patch as she cries.

Jaune pulls her close and rubs her back as she cries with only the sound of our breathing being heard. We look at the girl and I start to wonder why all this has happened to her. The girl starts to rap her cloak around herself and hide herself inside. I look at will and speak in a quiet tone.

"Is there any way we can help them". I ask him. He looks at me and the whispers something into Halts ear. He seems confused but nods. I look at him, and he simply reply's.

"A change of scenery and pace". I look at him confused. I try to think it over when my father speaks.

"I'm sorry. To feel the sting of betrayal from the ones you hold close is a pain you should never feel. Why don't we let you rest for a few days then make our decision?" He says I just notices Halt standing next to him. I look back at Jaune as he nods and keeps hugging Ruby.

 **Jaune POV**

 **2 hours later**

It has been 2 hours since the explanation in the study. Ruby is asleep in the infirmary for now as I try to burn of some steam. I start to hack and slash at post after post. Smashing my blade into them. The sound echoes through the yard. It's so loud I don't hear the movement of armour behind me before they are really close. I stop, panting and sweating.

I look and see its Horace. He has 2 wooden swords and shields in his hands. He has a smile on his face as he hands them to me.

"I think the posts have had enough. Why not fight against a real person?" He asks and he removes he chest plate. I look at him quizzically.

"What is it you want, and what are they for?" I as gesturing towards the wooden weapons and shields.

"Well I thought since you seem loudly and board, that I could help you. You seem like you need to hit someone." He says taking up the wooden tools. I look at him as I slowly put my sword and shield down and replace them. I make a stance and ready myself.

"Are you ready"? I ask we touch swords. He closes his eyes, breaths in and out, deeply and nods.

I make the first strike as I go for an overhead swing. He dodges out of the way the sends a right swing, hitting my shield. I thrust the wooden tip at him, and miss again. He parries my thrust and swings the blade at an overhead as I start to fall over from the force he used to counter my thrust. When I hit the ground, I see and feel his wooden sword pressed against my neck.

"Your form is sloppy." He says as I stand up. I charge again and he counters and my sword flies from my hands into the ground. I feel rage start to fill my veins.

"You may have slight skill but that won't save you. I believe you want to protect that girl?" He say as I charge him. The swords collide and an image flickers in my mind. It's of a girl that I once knew. Rage starts to pulse in my veins as our swords clash. We both put more force.

"More then you know" I practically growl at him. Another image of the girl is in my mind but it's a funeral. The girl lays quietly in her casket as we say our last good byes. I remember my last words to her.

"Never again". The words ring through my mind as I kick Horace's knee. A look of surprise is on his face as he feels my sword leave his and my elbow connect with the side of his face. As he falls I shout the words.

"NEVER AGAIN" I yell as I swing down. My sword smashes against his shield and shatters. I grip the handles, breathing deeply. Horace looks at me as I slowly lay down on the ground, still holding the hilt. My hair cover my eyes as I slow my breathing. Horace sits up and stairs longer. Horace then whispers at a level I can just hear.

"Maybe, just maybe he could protect her" He whispers as he stands and helps me stand up. We slowly walk back to the castle. That's when I hear a howl. A howl that sends a chill to my bones from how familiar it is. I throw Horace off me as I run to the gates. I hear screaming and shouts of pain. I run faster as I reach the gate I see that the draw bridge is up and the bells are ringing. I open a door and sprint up the stairs.

When I reach the top I push the door open and see what I believed would never be here. I look over the wall and watch as Grimm attack the city. I turn and run.

"I have to get Ruby" I say charging down the stairs and across the yard.

 **Ruby POV**

2 hours. For 2 hours I've been laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. As I think through the details of what happened since mountain Glenn, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Weiss and I were alone and she had her chance.

My window is slightly open. I can hear a sound flow through the window. I look at the window and get out of bed. I hear a scream and a howl. I grab Crescent Rose and move to the window. But just as I was about to open the window more, Jaune comes ploughing into my room. He panting and looks like he just ran for his dear life. One word leaves his lips that sends a chill to my bone.

"Grimm". He says standing straight, with his sword at his side. I move to him and grab my cloak.

"Let's go" I say running past him. I run straight onto the battlements and look at the start of the destruction that is taking place on the far side of town. I look down and see guards fighting a few Beowulf's that made it near the gate. I hear running and I see Jaune catching up to me with Horace close behind.

"What the hell are those things?" He ask as Jaune pulls his sword from his side.

"Grimm" I say moving to the above the gate. "Get the guards and knights to get the civilians to safety, leave them to us" I says as I run to the edge. I look over and see 3 Beowulf's approaching the gate. I look at Jaune.

"Jaune, Ill head into town. You guard the gate and push my way." I say as I get onto the edge. I look back at him and smirk. "and actually have a landing strategy this time, instead of falling" I say with a chuckle as I activate my semblance and fly down the wall and kill 2 Beowulf's I charge deeper into the City.

 **Arulan POV**

Jaune runs to the edge and study's the drop. He grabs something on his belt and whispers a thanks to his family for sending a grapple hook launcher for his birthday.

"Horace, get a move on with what Ruby said while I keep them busier" he says as he jumps over the edge. He fires the hook and swings down the wall and lands safely. He turns to face the monster and charges with a shout. The men look shocked that he can face this demonic beast. They watch as he blocks the swipe and thrusts his blade through the monsters head. He looks up to the men on the battlements and shouts.

"GET YOUR CHICKEN ASSESS DOWN HERE AND HELP THESE PEOPLE" He shouts as he runs down the path attacking another monster. The draw bridge opens and men charge screaming a battle cry and grouping up against monsters and taking people into the castle. On the wall Will and Halt come to see what's happening. They see Jaune and many knights and soldiers fighting against these black monsters. Will looks into one's eyes and its red as blood.

He shivers as he see's Halt take his bow and start to let loose a storm of arrow. Will joins him as it takes 5 arrows to take one of these creatures down.

The fighting continues as Jaune pushes deeper into the city and hears Ruby letting shots off. He runs down an ally and bursts to the other side. He sees Ruby fighting a small army of Grimm and an alpha. It has a few bullet holes in its chest and was breathing harshly. He move to Ruby's side and ready's his blade.

"Like old times" He says as they charge at the Grimm horde. Parts go everywhere. As they hack, slash, bash and blast the Grimm to pieces. The Alpha howls loud and runs. The pack follows as they all charge Ruby and Jaune. With a look at each other and a smirk they both give a war cry and charge.

 **10 minutes later**

The monsters were tuff but not long after they started the attack they left. They all ran away. Horace was walking through town trying to see where Ruby and Jaune are when he hears laughter. He goes down a street and there, leaning against each other and a tree are the 2 laughing like this was normal. As we look closer, we can see Ruby is holding Jaune's hand as they sit under the tree. They look so calm. Jaune smiles as Ruby laughs at something he says.

"They seem to be better" Horace looks to my right and see Will and Halt.

"You might be right Will" Horace states as he looks at Halt. He nods and hands a note to Horace. He looks at the note and looks at Halt in surprise. As he turns around and walks away he says one last thing.

"A change of pace will do them both good. They look like they need it from what we know of them" He says walking away. Horace nods in agreement as Halt leaves, Will and Horace can't help but smile as they watch the 2 talk and laugh. And both agreed that Ruby's laugh and smile was a very sweet sight.

 **Remnant POV**

Standing on the initiation cliff, Weiss and Pyrrha look out into forever forest as they seem to be thinking.

"The plan is in motion. Once we find a way to start that portal we will start the takeover of the school, then we will go after them" Weiss says as she writes something into a diary she has with her. Pyrrha looks at her and nods.

"What do we need to do first" She asks Weiss.

"First we need a distraction. Then we need to get control of all electronic communicators in the school and the CCT tower" Weiss says as she turns towards the school and starts to walk. Pyrrha looks at the forest once more and whispers.

"I'm coming my love, and now little tramp in a red cloak will stop me" She says as she follows behind Weiss back to the castle.

 **Yang POV**

Nothing. I have been feeling empty since Ruby left.

'What kind of sister does that? Jaune was right' I think to myself as I role over on my bed. I start to fall asleep and I land on my pillow with a soft thud.

As I start to dream, I see a bird with a rose in its mouth. It's a Raven and a Silver Rose. I watch the bird as it takes flight and lands on an altar. Its Summer's grave. I watch the bird leave the flower but it says there.

A voice in the wind catches my attention.

"Yang, why?" it says. I look around and see its coming from the bird.

"Yang why did you do this? She was your sister. One of the few she truly trusted". The Bird say's as the rose seems to grow and spread around the altar, like something is now forbidding me form going near the grave. The bird still caws, "Why".

I look at the raven as I walk forward. The vines from the rose grow razor sharp thorns. One cuts me and I hear a voice.

"You promised me" It said. The voice sounded so familiar and distant. Another cuts me and it speaks again. "You said you would protect her" The voice says as the rage builds. The Raven is now flying overhead. The rose's vines spring forward and wrap around yang's right arm and the voice is screaming into her head.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU". Then it clicked. As the pain from the cuts and stabbing thorns dig into her right arm she remembers the voice. It's been Summer's. But that last phrase was not just summers but Ruby's as well. I feel the vines grab my left arm and I scream as the voice screams more.

"YOU PROMISED TO CARE FOR HER". It was Summer again and she sounded pissed. Her voice rips through my head like a bullet to bread. Then a thorn smashes though the altar and stabs her in the chest.

"why did you betray her?" it whispers, as it pushes deeper. This voice was not of Summer or Ruby. It came from the raven. It sat on the thorn as it got closer and deeper in her chest. 

"I don't know" She says. The raven is quiet when I hear the sound of wings. I look around and the raven has friends. Hundreds of ravens around me. This raven gets close and starts to peck at me. At first it stung then it started to rip flesh. I scream and that sends the ravens into a frenzy. As I scream, everything goes black. I hear a voice say one last thing.

"For fill the promise or I'll never forgive you." Came 2 voices. Summers and another lady's voice. It felt cold and familiar.

I awake screaming. I look at myself and see my arm has a strange looking tattoo on it. When I look at my right arm more I see it's the vines from my dream.

 **Arulan POV**

 **Kings study.**

"Are you sure about this Halt?" Crowley asks Halt. He nods. The King strokes his small beard.

"Well it's a change of pace". The king says as he looks at the 2 men.

"I don't see the problem with having Horace train him but have the girl go with you and will. There has never been one." Crowley states.

"I know but this might help her. I don't see a problem". The King says. Halt nods. Crowley sighs. He walks to the window to see Ruby and Jaune returning from the fight.

"I'll allow 2 weeks. If she impresses me in that time, if she agrees of course, I will allow further training". Crowley says as he looks at Halt and the King.

"It's settled then. Horace will train Jaune to be a knight and Ruby shale change her red cloak for green" The kings says looking out his window and looking into the distance. Halt nods and walks to the door. He hears the king mutter.

"This will be an interesting year" He says as Halt leaves the building.

 **Hey sorry for the lateness. Work, school and cadets. Not a free standing mix.**

 **I'll be doing my next chapter for my other rangers story now so stay tuned.**


End file.
